In a copier, printer or the like, there is a charger which applies an electric charge by corona discharge and uniformly charges a photoconductive unit or transfers a toner image on the photoconductive unit onto a sheet. There is a risk that the charger having a corona discharge may cause deterioration of the photoconductive unit or operation failure due to ozone or the like generated at the time of corona discharge.